Pryce's Delibird
Pryce |debut = You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour |location = With Pryce }} This Delibird is a / -type Pokémon owned by Pryce. Biography Before Pryce was unaware of the GS Ball, he would come to the Ilex Forest's shrine and battle Celebi, to obtain it for his plans. However, he and Delibird were defeated every time and Pryce was too weak to move a limb.FRLG001: The Escape Delibird was one of the Masked Man's Pokémon, sent to stop Gold at Ilex Forest.GS013: You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour The Masked Man had Delibird give a present to Gold, which exploded and distracted Gold.GS014: The Ariados up There Delibird fought against Silver's Weavile. Delibird first used Blizzard to attack Gold and Silver. Sneasel retaliated with Icy Wind, but Delibird evaded the attack and hit Gold and Silver. Gold managed to insult the Masked Man, whose Delibird went to attack even more.GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 Sneasel used Quick Attack and Rock Smash, which Delibird evaded. The Masked Man flew off on his Delibird, but was chased by Silver and Murkrow. Murkrow went to attack, but Delibird negated the attack, forcing Silver to send his Gyarados.GS024: Delibird Delivery - 2 Delibird was with Pryce at the Gym; it was used to freeze the air and summon a statue of Suicune, to make it look as if it were moving to battle Pryce and Whitney.CR028: Savvy Swinub Before the Pokémon League began, the Masked Man flew on his Delibird to catch Ho-Oh at the Burned Tower.CR037: Oh, It's Ho-Oh! The footage was seen by Gold and Crystal, who were in shock, as the Masked Man should've been one of the Gym Leaders that were at the stadium.CR047: Bringing up BellossomCR048: Slick Slowking After the Masked Man arrived to the Pokémon League, he had Delibird take a Rainbow Wing from Ho-Oh and a Silver Wing from Lugia for his plans. Once done, he flew off on his Delibird.CR051: The Last Battle I The two were intercepted by Misty, Blaine and Lt. Surge.CR054: The Last Battle IV The Masked Man managed to trick Suicune and Misty by encasing the latter behind a crystal wall, letting the Masked Man and Delibird continue on. This time, Gold stood in his way.CR055: The Last Battle V To stop Delibird, Gold had Politoed use Perish Song, causing it and Delibird to faint.CR056: The Last Battle VI Morty found a cane amidst the rubble; Whitney recalled how Pryce was tapping the cane on the floor. The two deduced Pryce was sending commands to his Pokémon through Morse code, which showed that Pryce was the Masked Man. Morty also saw a camera in the cane, which showed an image of the Bell Tower, for Pryce was controlling the dummy, which Delibird carried and flew around.CR062: The Last Battle XII Known moves Using Present Pryce's Delibird Blizzard.PNG Using Blizzard Pryce's Delibird Icy Wind.PNG Using Icy Wind Pryce's Delibird Fly.PNG Using Fly | Headbutt; normal; GS014: The Ariados up There Present; normal; GS014: The Ariados up There Blizzard; ice; GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 Icy Wind; ice; GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 Fly; flying; GS024: Delibird Delivery - 2 }} References Category:Ice-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon